


Nightshade

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempt at Humor, Dragons, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon finding out he is the reincarnation of a legendary hero, Naegi's life is suddenly thrown into turmoil and confusion. Why do people think he can battle dragons? How can he fight an immortal wizard? And is there any way he can defeat the Despair Witch before she destroys the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I worked on a multi-chapter fic so I'm pretty excited about this! This story's based in a sort of fairy tale AU, and while Naegi's the main character other characters will take the stage too at times. Thank you for reading!

The theatre has been cleaned especially for tonight, but the smell of dust still lingers. Naegi doesn't mind. He has spent so much time in this theatre that even the stuffy air feels comfortable. He sits on a box filled with moth-eaten costumes as he listens to the murmurs of the audience, excitement bubbling in his chest. In his hand is a small bouquet.

His father often tells him that luck runs in their family, and at that moment Naegi really believes it. An ordinary teenager like him would usually have no chance of watching such an important play—the tickets were so expensive, and sold out very quickly. Apparently even the king is watching tonight. Even though he can only watch from backstage, he feels so lucky that he can't stop the wide smile spreading across his face.

The actors and assistants are rushing around, adding last-minute additions to costumes and makeup, pushing sets into place and tripping over props in the dim light. None of them are paying attention to Naegi, so he simply watches with interest until he sees someone familiar out the corner of his eye.

"Maizono-san!" Naegi stands and goes towards her and Maizono turns, long blue hair swishing behind her. She's wearing a flowing white dress for her role in the play, and even in the gloom Naegi thinks she looks beautiful. Though he's wearing his best clothes, Naegi feels almost grubby in comparison.

Maizono is the reason Naegi can watch the play. A childhood friend of his, Maizono often lets Naegi sneak backstage and watch her performances. The other actors don't mind too much as long as he keeps out of the way.

"Oh, Naegi-kun! I'm so glad you're here," Maizono says. She notices the bouquet and blushes slightly. "Those flowers are beautiful. They're not for me, are they...?"

"Of course they are." Naegi can feel his face heat up as well as he gives the flowers to Maizono. The bouquet was his parents' idea. When they found out he was going to see Maizono in the play, they insisted he take flowers for her, a fitting gift since Naegi's parents run a flower shop. Naegi tried to refuse. He and Maizono were just friends, and giving her flowers would be too embarrassing. His parents, however, wouldn't take no for an answer. He remembers how his sister teased him as he left the house.

But as he sees Maizono's happy face, he wonders if the bouquet was a good idea after all.

"You're so sweet, Naegi-kun. Thank you." Maizono pulls one of the flowers from the bouquet, a daisy, and slips it behind her ear. She spins around slowly. "How do I look?"

"Perfect. You look just like the maiden from the legend."

Maizono laughs. "I'm glad. Everyone put so much effort into this outfit." Her expression turns thoughtful. "Hey, Naegi-kun? You know how the story goes, right?"

Naegi nods. Of course he knows. The legend of the Hero of Hope is one told all throughout the Kingdom of Hope's Peak. He remembers how his mother read it to him as a bedtime story when he was a child.

"The Despair Witch tried to destroy the kingdom," Naegi says, "but then the Hero of Hope appeared and defeated her."

"More or less. But you know, no one ever mentions the maiden who helped him."

"What do you mean?"

Maizono hums as she thinks. "This play is inspired by one of the oldest and longest versions of the legend. It says that a beautiful maiden was attacked by one of the Despair Witch's minions, but the hero saved her. To return the favour, when the hero was almost defeated by the Despair Witch, the maiden sang a song full of hope that returned the hero's strength. He wouldn't have been able to defeat the Despair Witch without the maiden. But for some reason, newer versions of the legend don't mention her at all."

"Oh, you're right," Naegi says, blinking.

"It's not just her. In even older legends, the hero also had lots of friends and allies who helped him on his quest. He would have failed early on without them, and it was only because he had his friends that he could defeat the Despair Witch. But whenever people tell the story now, they only ever mention the hero and how he defeated the Despair Witch on his own. Isn't that strange?"

"Hmm, I guess it is..." Naegi doesn't really know what else to say. "Maybe they just think it makes the hero look more... well, heroic? Defeating the Despair Witch all by himself, I mean."

"Maybe." Maizono is looking down at the bouquet, playing with the ribbon holding it together. "But don't you think that's kind of sad? The hero used to have so many friends he could rely on, but now people expect him to save everyone by himself."

Naegi doesn't have a chance to think of a reply. Someone calls Maizono's name. The play is going to start soon, and the actors need to get into position. Maizono sends Naegi an apologetic look and heads towards the stage, gently placing the bouquet down on a nearby table.

"Good luck, Maizono-san," Naegi whispers to her. Maizono smiles, but she quickly adopts the serene expression of the maiden when the curtain parts.

As the audience falls silent, Maizono steps forward and opens the play with her song. Maizono has always been an amazing singer: her songs are Naegi's favourite part of her performances. Her voice is clear and strong and beautiful, carrying all throughout the theatre. Naegi is certain the maiden's voice must have sounded just like Maizono's.

Naegi has heard Maizono practice her song many times. He has memorised nearly every line. So he knows something is wrong when, not even halfway through the second verse, a shadow falls across the stage. Maizono stops singing and looks up.

He doesn't understand what's happening at first. Something the size of a large horse climbs down from the ceiling, hissing and spitting as it half crawls, half slithers. Big black wings spread from its back, and Naegi hears terrified gasps as it bares its fangs at the audience and actors. Naegi stares, horrified, frozen in place.

It's a dragon. Why? Why is there a dragon here?

He hears Maizono scream, and his eyes dart to the stage. The other actors are trying to escape and she runs with them, but she trips and falls and turns over to see the dragon advancing towards her. It snaps its jaw hungrily. Maizono screams again.

Panic surges through Naegi's mind. The dragon's going to kill her. She's the only one left on the stage, and no one thought to go back to help her. There's no time to run and call for help. Maizono will die if he doesn't do anything. He spins around, searching for something, anything, that can save Maizono.

His eyes fall on a row of swords. They're only props made of wood and painted silver, but it's all he has. Thoughts scrambled with fear and determination, Naegi grabs one of the swords and runs on stage. He jumps forward, the world blurring and blood roaring in his ears as he stands strong and throws his arms out in front of Maizono protectively.

"Maizono-san, run!" Naegi yells. The dragon snarls at him. It lunges and Naegi, knowing it won't work, realising he's probably going to die, squeezes his eyes shut and stabs the sword forward.

For a moment, there is silence. Everything is still. Naegi opens his eyes. The dragon has frozen in place, the sword in its chest. Naegi lets go of the hilt and the sword clatters to the floor. The dragon almost seems to swell slightly, and then it explodes in a cloud of glitter.

"...What?"

Naegi can only stare. Dragons don't explode. He knows that much, at least.

The actors are walking back on stage. Some of them are glaring at Naegi. He can hear members of the audience murmur awkwardly. He turns to see Maizono stand up, and she gives him a confused and worried look.

"Naegi-kun? Why are you...?"

It finally dawns on Naegi. The dragon wasn't real. The dragon was an illusion, just another part of the play. Maizono wasn't in any danger.

He can feel everyone's eyes on him. His face burns with shame. Wishing the ground would swallow him whole, Naegi pushes past Maizono and runs.

"Naegi-kun, wait!" he hears Maizono call, but he doesn't stop, not even when he feels the cold night air on his face. His throat burns and his legs ache. He keeps running.

His foot meets a branch and he hits the ground hard. Breathing heavily, heart hammering, he stays there for a moment. He can feel the mud seeping into his clothes.

With pain shooting through his hands and knees, Naegi climbs to his feet and limps the rest of the way home.

* * *

 

At the theatre, the play continues despite the interruption. Watching from one of the highest seats, Munakata leans back and sighs. "Kirigiri-kun," he says quietly, still watching the play, "are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

Munakata closes his eyes. "That idiot? Really?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"...Fine," Munakata mutters. "Find out who that boy is, and have Sakakura bring him to me tomorrow."

"Of course, Your Majesty." With a slight smile, Kirigiri turns her attention back to the play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 2! This one's shorter than the last one, but I hope it's okay anyway! Thank you for reading!

The next day, Naegi spends most of the morning with his face pressed into his pillow. Memories of the night before play in his mind over and over again. He embarrassed himself in front of so many people: he's the idiot who thought a dragon illusion was real and ruined one of the theatre's most important plays. He is almost too ashamed to leave his room, worried that people will point and laugh at him once he steps outside.

His mother and father peer into his room occasionally, obviously concerned. They can tell something bad happened, but Naegi is unwilling to talk about it. He's worried that if they know what he did they'll laugh, or they'll be disappointed in him. He pictures Maizono's confused face again, and he groans and rolls over. Maizono probably hates him now. She had one of the lead roles, and he wrecked everything. Everyone at the theatre knows he's her friend. What if she's fired because of him?

Around midday Naegi finally gets up and slowly climbs down the stairs. The scents of different flowers greet him, but it does little to lift his mood. He glances through the ajar door into the shop, a small room filled with flowers of every colour, to see Komaru working at the counter. She drums her fingers against the table with a bored expression. Their mother often asks Komaru to watch the shop when she's busy with something.

As he grabs some bread from the kitchen, Naegi hears the shop's front door open. A customer. Naegi doesn't think much of it at first. He takes a bite of bread as he walks past the door, just in time to hear Komaru exclaim, "Oh, Maizono-san!"

Naegi nearly chokes. He quietly peeks through the door to see Maizono walking through the shop, dressed in a blue skirt and a white blouse. Internally, Naegi starts to panic. Why is Maizono here? Shouldn't she hate him? He considers apologising to her there and then, but then he realises he's still dressed in his mint green pajamas, his hair's a mess, and his face is covered in crumbs. If Maizono sees him like this he would die from embarrassment.

"Hello, Komaru-chan," Maizono says with a smile. She looks around, almost expectant. "Um... Is Naegi-kun here?"

"My brother? He's..." Komaru glances towards the door and happens to lock eyes with Naegi. He shakes his head firmly. "...Not here."

Maizono's face falls. "I see," she says. "Well, when you see Naegi-kun, could you tell him not to worry about last night? Everything's fine. No one's angry at him." She bites her lip. "Or at least... _I'm_ not angry at him."

"Of course." Komaru looks confused, but she nods anyway. "I'll definitely tell him, Maizono-san."

With a somewhat sad smile, Maizono turns and leaves.

"What happened last night?" Komaru immediately asks as Naegi pushes the door open.

Naegi does his best to explain. He tells her about the dragon illusion, how he thought it was real and ran on stage with a sword to protect Maizono, and how he ruined the play. Suddenly not hungry, he puts his bread down on the counter as he talks. Komaru stares at him once he's finished.

"I can't believe you did that," Komaru says, but when she sees Naegi's miserable expression she scrambles to say, "But it's okay! Maizono-san just said not to worry about it, right? I'm sure she forgives you!"

"I guess," Naegi mumbles."But... that doesn't change the fact that it still happened. I made myself look so stupid, and I embarrassed her in front of everyone. I just don't know what I can do to make it up to her..."

The shop door opens again, and Naegi feels a stab of fear as he thinks Maizono has come back. But it's not Maizono. The one standing in the doorway is a tall, imposing man who makes the flower shop feel much smaller. He is dressed in the armour of a high-class knight, and under his dark green hair are a pair of cold eyes that settle on Naegi and Komaru.

"I'm looking for Makoto Naegi," he says. He steps towards Naegi. "I'm guessing that's you."

Naegi nods, shrinking back slightly. Komaru looks at him worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" Naegi manages to ask.

"You need to come with me," the man says. He sighs when Naegi only stares at him blankly. "The king needs to see you."

Naegi starts to panic. He doesn't understand what's happening. Is he in trouble? Is this about what happened at the play? Is he going to be arrested?

"The king? Why does the king want to see my brother?" Komaru asks before Naegi has a chance.

"I don't have to tell you," the man says harshly, and Komaru takes a step back with a scared expression. He turns his attention back to Naegi. "You're coming with me."

Naegi wonders if he can run, but then the man's strong hands are on his shoulders, and he lifts him up into the air as if he weighs nothing. He is hoisted over the man's shoulder like a sack of flour.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Naegi shouts, kicking and struggling: the man barely seems to notice his protests and takes him outside. He can hear Komaru yelling something, but the words are lost as the door slams shut.

Out in the dusty street, people stare at him. Naegi realises just how strange the sight must look: a knight waltzing through the street with a terrified and confused teenager hanging from his shoulder. He remembers he's still in his pajamas, and he covers his face with his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

The castle is a large, intimidating structure that seems to loom above the capital. Naegi remembers visiting it during a school trip when he was a child. He found it frightening then—the way guards would glare at the curious children who stepped too close to an heirloom, the huge spaces filled with silence, the horror stories some of his classmates told about people being thrown in the dungeons, how the dungeons were supposedly filled with murderers and spiders and maggots and all kinds of horrifying monsters—but now he's terrified for a completely different reason. As the knight shoves him through a set of heavy doors, Naegi sees his wide eyed, pale face in the polished floor.

Naegi swallows. His bare feet are sore and cold. More than anything he wants to ask why he's here or even run away, but his mouth refuses to move, his limbs stiff as he shuffles forward with his head down. His shoulder hurts from when the knight unceremoniously tossed him into a carriage and rushed him to the castle. He hears footsteps approaching and looks up.

A girl who seems about his age stops in front of him, her arms folded. Her long lavender hair falls past her shoulder, and her dark eyes lock on Naegi's face in a sharp, analysing gaze. Naegi suddenly feels self-conscious and looks away.

"I see you found him, Sakakura-san," the girl said. She glances down. "...I'd suggest you give him some proper clothes before taking him to the king."

The knight, Sakakura, looks down at Naegi, scowling as if he's only just realised he's still in pajamas. "Fine. Get Yukizome," he mutters. He grabs Naegi's arm and drags him away. Naegi stares at the girl desperately, but she has already turned away.

After yanking him up a flight of stairs and down a corridor, Sakakura pulls him into a small room, a scratchy and expensive looking carpet stretching across the floor. Chairs and a table rest in front of an empty fireplace, and an old painting hangs on the wall. Sakakura tells Naegi to sit down and glares.

"Stay here," he orders, and Naegi hopes he's imagining the threat hanging in the air. But even when Sakakura leaves the room, the door slamming shut, Naegi can't bring himself to try to escape. He stares down at his hands, heart hammering in his chest.

Naegi doesn't understand why he's here. Of course he doesn't. Sakakura barely said a word to him. He can only hope that all of this is some horrible mistake. His thoughts fly to the night before and he shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Would they really take him to the king because of that? What if the king throws him down into the dungeons with the murderers and monsters? Naegi imagines himself rotting in a dark, dusty cell, and his panic grows.

Then a woman with long brown hair enters the room. She wears a bright blue dress and an apron, and her eyes are friendly and green. She's holding a tightly folded pair of clothes in her arms.

"Hello! You must be Makoto Naegi-kun, right?" The woman smiles at him. Suddenly, Naegi feels much calmer. "My name is Chisa Yukizome. I'm the headmaid here. I've got a change of clothes for you, Naegi-kun."

"Oh, thank you." Naegi takes the clothes and stares down at them, somewhat dumbfounded. There's a dark blue shirt made from a smooth material and dark trousers and shoes. He smiles at Yukizome gratefully. Something about her bright, upbeat nature lifts his spirits. After being dragged around by Sakakura, Naegi's happy to see a kind face.

Yukizome pulls him to his feet and opens the door. "There's a bathroom just down the hallway," she says. "You can get changed there. You can just leave your pajamas with me when you're done."

Naegi nods and hurries down the hallway. Fear and uncertainty fill his mind again when he leaves Yukizome, and he hugs the clothes to his chest like they are the only normal thing left in his life. He barely even entertains the idea of running away. He's sure a guard, or worse, Sakakura, would catch him immediately. The bathroom is clean and shiny, with white towels hanging on the wall. Feeling out of place, Naegi makes sure to wash himself before changing. The clothes are a little tight, but he's thankful for them regardless.

When he goes back to the room, Sakakura has returned. Naegi freezes in the doorway, and Sakakura scowls at him. Only Yukizome seems relaxed, smiling warmly as she takes the pajamas from Naegi's arms.

"I think that outfit suits you!" Yukizome says, cheerful. "Although, your hair's pretty messy. Come here." She pulls out a comb from her pocket and begins brushing through Naegi's hair. He squawks in protest but doesn't struggle. She almost reminds him of his mother. "There! Much better!"

Nervous, Naegi looks past Yukizome to see Sakakura again. He's still glaring. Naegi feels like the collar of his shirt is choking him and starts to pull at it.

"Um, Yukizome-san?" Naegi's mouth is completely dry. He might as well have swallowed sandpaper. "Why... Why am I here?"

Yukizome blinks at him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean... Have I done something wrong? Am I being arrested?"

"Oh. I see," Yukizome mutters, sending Sakakura a sharp look. "You didn't tell him."

"I was following Munakata's orders," Sakakura says simply.

"Fine." She sighs, then gives Naegi a reassuring smile. "You haven't done anything wrong, Naegi-kun. The king just needs to talk with you about something."

"But why me? I don't understand." Naegi sounds almost desperate. He's nothing more than a normal teenager. He goes to school. He hangs out with friends. He helps out at his parents' flower shop. He knows how to spot curses in everyday objects, just like anyone else his age. Why does the king want to see him?

"Hmph. You really don't know?" Sakakura goes towards him, and Naegi instinctively shrinks away. But then Sakakura stops and his eyes widen. Naegi hears footsteps behind him.

"So you're Makoto Naegi."

Naegi spins around. It takes a moment for him to register the person in front of him. He sees silver hair and piercing blue eyes. He knows who he is, of course he does. No one in the Kingdom of Hope's Peak would fail to recognise Kyousuke Munakata. Famous for leading a peaceful revolution at the young age of 18, Munakata overthrew the previous king and took the throne for himself seven years ago. He is now the fair but firm ruler of Hope's Peak, a man considered intimidating by all except his closest friends and family.

"Your... Your Majesty," Naegi stammers.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Kyousuke!" Yukizome says, and Naegi stares at her. How can she speak to Munakata so casually?

"You didn't have to come here. I was just about to bring him to you," Sakakura says, smiling slightly. It occurs to Naegi that he might be the only one terrified out of his mind.

"I know. I just thought it would be better to talk here. This room is... out of the way." Munakata steps into the room and shuts the door behind him. He turns his gaze back to Naegi. "Now then. It's good to finally meet you, Naegi," Munakata says, though his tone is cold. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No," Naegi says, shaking his head. He hopes that Yukizome was telling the truth when she said he isn't in trouble. "I really don't know."

"Right." For a moment, Naegi thinks Munakata seems almost disappointed. "Very well then. Makoto Naegi, we believe you are the reincarnation of the Hero of Hope. The Despair Witch is returning, and you need to defeat her just as your previous self did." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This one's a bit more of a transition chapter. If you have any thoughts of criticisms, please comment and tell me! It'd really help me out.

"...What?"

Naegi stares at Munakata, then at Yukizome and Sakakura, wondering if this was all some joke. But Munakata's expression is serious, and he watches Naegi with those cold eyes as he continues talking. Panic and confusion fills Naegi's mind with racing questions. He can barely understand what Munakata is saying anymore.

"We have a large army and many powerful sorcerers," Munakata says. "The kingdom is well defended. However, we don't know the full extent of the Despair Witch’s powers. We only know that at her peak she murdered thousands and burned countless kingdoms to the ground. By the time she makes herself known it’s entirely possible she could defeat my best knights with a wave of her hand. That is why we need the Hero of Hope.”

“You know the stories, right, Naegi-kun?” Yukizome chimes in. “The only one who could defeat the Despair Witch was the Hero of Hope.”

“But… but I’m not…” Naegi stammers. He’s starting to feel dizzy. He just wants to go home, where everything makes sense.

“I don’t like this.” Sakakura’s words are just a mutter, but everyone hears and looks at him. He sighs with his arms crossed. “We can’t just pin all our hopes on this one kid. He clearly has no experience in fighting or magic. Even if he is the Hero of Hope, I don’t see how he could defeat the Despair Witch. Besides,” his scowling eyes settle on Naegi, and Naegi shivers, “I don’t trust him.”

Munakata gives Sakakura a look. Naegi wonders if the two of them have had this conversation before. “I’m taking the necessary precautions, Sakakura. We’re not going to just toss him into battle. We will give him as much training as he needs.” Sakakura grumbles something and turns his head away.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Naegi forces the words out, trying to make himself sound more confident than he feels. He does his best not to stutter when the others’ eyes fall on him. “I think there’s been a mistake. I’m not the Hero of Hope. It… it’s just not possible.”

Munakata regards him for a moment. Naegi glances down at his feet. “The fortune teller’s words were clear,” he says. “The reincarnation of the Hero of Hope would appear at the theatre on the night of the play. I believe you were the one who ran on stage and destroyed that dragon illusion, correct?”

Feeling his face heat up at the memory, Naegi nods. “But the theatre was filled with people last night,” he says desperately. “Any one of them could be the Hero of Hope. How can you be so sure it’s me?”

“Naegi-kun, I’m sure—“ Yukizome says, but Munakata starts to speak again.

“I consulted someone. She believed you were the one the fortune teller told us about. And while I won’t deny I was skeptical… I trust her judgement.”

“I…” Naegi shakes his head. “I’m sorry, I need to think about all of this. I-I want to go home.”

Munakata regards him for a few seconds, and Naegi begins to fear the king won’t let him leave. He has already essentially kidnapped him: Naegi wouldn’t be surprised if Munakata decides to hold him against his will until he agrees to be the hero.

“Very well,” Munakata says with a sigh, and Naegi relaxes. “You may go home for now. Yukizome, prepare a carriage for him.” Yukizome nods cheerfully and hurries out the room. Munakata fixes his eyes on Naegi once again. “We will discuss this further tomorrow.”

* * *

It’s dark when Naegi returns home, and he doesn’t even have time to knock before someone yanks the door open and he is pulled into a tight hug. His family speak all at once, his father asking if he’s okay, his mother demanding to know why some knight dragged him away, his sister close to tears. Despite how tired he is, he feels a stab of guilt as he realises how much he worried his family.

“It was just… a misunderstanding,” he murmurs when he has the chance to talk. His parents are clearly still desperate for answers, but they see his pale, exhausted face and let him return to his room. Naegi can hear them talking as he climbs the stairs. He can’t remember the last time his mother sounded so angry.

He collapses on the bed without bothering to change into his pajamas. After tossing and turning, thoughts and worries swirling, he manages to fall asleep. It’s an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares about dungeons and kings and witches, but at this point Naegi is grateful for any sort of rest.

Then someone knocks on his bedroom door and Naegi’s eyes snap open. He looks out the window. It’s still dark.

“May I come in?” The voice is vaguely familiar, and, his mind still foggy from sleep, Naegi agrees. The door swings, and someone slowly steps into the room.

It’s the girl from the castle, Naegi realises. The girl with lavender hair. Why is she here?

“Your parents let me in,” she explains, seeing Naegi’s confused expression. “My name is Kyouko Kirigiri. I need to talk to you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to write a new chapter! I've had a lot of assignments to work on... This chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones to make up for it. Thank you for reading!

As Kirigiri crosses the room, her shoes clicking against the wooden floor, Naegi frowns and sits up. Her name is familiar, he realises, but his mind is too sluggish from waking so suddenly to remember why.

She stops beside his bed. Her arms are folded as she looks down at him, and Naegi can’t help but fidget under her gaze. He feels like she’s studying him.

“I’m sorry to visit you at this time of night,” Kirigiri says after a brief silence. “I imagine Munakata-san told you everything, right?”

“Oh. Um, yeah,” Naegi says lamely.

“I would have preferred explaining the situation to you myself. Unfortunately, Munakata-san was adamant on having Sakakura-san retrieve you as soon as possible. I hope he didn’t hurt you at all.” Kirigiri’s expression is stern, almost expressionless, and has barely changed since she entered the room. Naegi can’t quite meet her eyes, feeling somewhat nervous. “This has probably been a lot to take in. Tell me, how do you feel right now?”

“You mean… about being the Hero of Hope?” Naegi sighs. “Honestly, I can’t believe it. I don’t understand how anyone could think I’m some legendary hero.”

“That’s an understandable reaction.”

“I don’t know what everyone expects. I’m not some amazing hero. I’ve never held a sword in my life,” Naegi continues. He looks down at his hands, gripping his blankets. “I don’t know why people think I’m the reincarnation of the Hero of Hope, or why they think I can fight the Despair Witch. Until yesterday I thought it was all just a legend.”

For a moment Kirigiri stays silent. Naegi can still feel her eyes on him.

“The legend has changed so often throughout history that it’s difficult to tell fact from fiction,” Kirigiri says. “Scholars have studied the legend for years. One thing that is undeniably true, however, is that the Despair Witch existed, and she _will_ return.

“However, while scholars are certain the Despair Witch is real, people are torn over whether the Hero of Hope really existed. There is no record of what really happened to her, only that she vanished one day. It has been theorised that after the Despair Witch disappeared the Hero of Hope was created as a sort of folk hero to spread hope through the people. That is what Munakata-san believes.”

Something in Naegi stops. He looks up slowly, staring into Kirigiri’s sharp eyes. “So, His Majesty doesn’t believe there was ever a Hero of Hope?” Kirigiri nods. “But… but he was the one who told me all of this. Why would he bother telling me if he doesn’t even believe it himself?”

“Because he needs you, Naegi-kun. I’m sure in some ways he was hoping for a warrior who could effortlessly slay the Despair Witch, but he always has a plan. Though you obviously can’t defeat the Despair Witch, you’re still useful to him. People will be filled with hope when they hear he has the Hero, especially when they see someone who used to be an ordinary boy training so earnestly and emerging triumphant time after time. It will be an inspiring sight.” Kirigiri closes her eyes, sighing in an almost annoyed way. “That is _part_ of Munakata-san’s goal.”

A whisper rises in Naegi’s mind, a sliver of a dusty memory. He remembers lying in bed as a child, watching his mother with bright, excited eyes as she read his bedtime story.

_“The Witch gained power from the despair of other people,”_ she told him, speaking in a hushed tone as if she were telling him a secret. _“As she dragged everyone into despair, her magic grew stronger and stronger. But just when it seemed she couldn’t be defeated, a tiny speck of hope refused to give in…”_

Naegi looks at Kirigiri and nods. “If everyone’s filled with hope, the Despair Witch will be weaker. I understand that. But you said that was only part of His Majesty’s plan. What else is he trying to do?”

“To put it simply,” Kirigiri says, “he wants you as bait.”

The word ‘bait’ sinks in slowly. Naegi feels panic grip his heart, but he does his best to listen as Kirigiri continues her explanation.

“People will talk and gossip about the legendary Hero of Hope who can kill the Despair Witch, and sooner or later she will hear about you. She will see you as a threat, and she will be lured out of hiding as she attempts to destroy you. She would still be a formidable foe, but in her weakened state it would be easier for Munakata and his knight and mages to overwhelm her.”

“But… But isn’t that plan kind of flimsy?” Naegi asks desperately.

“Yes,” Kirigiri says. “It is. There are many ways it could fail, but I’m sure Munakata-san wouldn’t use this plan if he didn’t think it was the best course of action.”

“But… But what if the Despair Witch already knows about me? What if she _kills_ me?” Naegi can’t hide the fear in his voice. Kirigiri looks away, an action that tells Naegi more than words ever could. Naegi dying is the least of Munakata’s concerns. He only wants to destroy the Despair Witch, no matter the cost.

“I can’t do this,” Naegi says quietly. He feels dizzy. He wants to close his eyes and hope this unbelievable situation is all just a nightmare.

“I’m sorry, Naegi-kun.” Kirigiri seems genuinely apologetic, speaking in a solemn voice. “But I don’t think you have a choice. You’re a central part of Munakata’s plan now. He would prefer to recruit you willingly, but he has no qualms with using force if he must. He might even use the people you love as leverage. Understand?”

Pale, wide eyed, Naegi thinks about his parents, his little sister, his friends… The idea of letting them get hurt, or worse, makes his chest hurt. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something happened to them.

“What do I do?” Naegi begs for an answer. His throat tightens with anxiety. He feels lost, as if he’s falling into an abyss with no source of light and nothing to anchor himself.

“For now, you can only do what Munakata-san wants,” Kirigiri says, her calm voice in complete contrast to Naegi’s inner terror. “Early tomorrow morning Munakata-san will send a carriage for you. He will suggest you live at the castle while you train to be the Hero of Hope. You should pack your clothes and whatever else you need.”

“I really don’t have a choice, do I?” Despite everything, Naegi manages a trembling smile. “Thank you for telling me all of this.”

“I simply felt I should warn you.”

“But still, thank you.” Naegi sighs, mostly to himself. “…I guess I’m really not the Hero of Hope. I thought as much.”

“That remains to be seen.” Naegi thinks he sees a ghost of a smile on Kirigiri’s lips. “A few theories doesn’t mean the Hero of Hope didn’t truly exist.”

She turns then, smooth lilac hair bouncing with the movement. “I have told you everything I needed to. I wish you luck.” Kirigiri walks briskly back to the doorway. And, finally, Naegi remembers why he recognises her name.

“’Kirigiri’… That’s the name of the previous king. The one Munakata-san overthrew,” Naegi murmurs. Kirigiri freezes in place. He can’t see her expression. “Are you related to the old king, Kirigiri-san?”

“…Goodnight, Naegi-kun.” She closes the door, and Naegi is left with darkness and his swirling thoughts.

* * *

 

Naegi hasn’t seen the theatre so early in the morning before. It usually seems so grand and impressive, but now it looks almost creepy. He can see bits of peeling paint on the red walls, and the roof is missing a few tiles. He remembers what happened the other night, and the humiliation fills him as strong if it happened a moment ago. Breathing in deeply, Naegi pushes open the large door, flinching at the way it creaks and groans.

The familiar smell of dust hits his nose as he enters the backstage. He feels guilty, but he tries to force the feeling down as he steps past a stack of boxes. He’s only here to talk to Maizono, just like any other day. It’s not like he’s sneaking in to steal something.

This doesn’t stop him from nearly jumping out of his skin when he walks right into someone, a girl with short red hair. Naegi recognises her as Mahiru Koizumi: he remembers Maizono telling him about her, how she is a hard worker who helps make the props and sets. Koizumi stumbles back, blinking while Naegi stammers an apology.

“Only performers are allowed back here,” she says—then her eyes widen in realisation before narrowing, and she points an accusing finger at him. “Hey! You’re the idiot who nearly ruined our play!”

Naegi looks around desperately, but the two of them are the only ones backstage and if he runs he won’t be able to talk to Maizono. He swallows and turns his alarmed eyes back to Koizumi.

“Do you know how hard we worked on it?” Koizumi snaps. “You could have easily wrecked everything, and in front of the King! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m really sorry,” Naegi says, his head low. “I didn’t—“

“If you think a weak apology like that’s going to fix anything, then--!”

“Wait, Koizumi-san!”

Naegi looks up quickly at the sound of Maizono’s voice, and he sees Koizumi’s face is equally surprised. From the other side of the room Maizono runs towards them, dressed casually and clearly tired.

“Maizono-chan…” Koizumi folds her arms. She sighs, but she doesn’t seem as angry. “Were you the one who let him back in here? I know you said he’s your friend, but he’s not welcome here anymore. You know that.”

Naegi squirms. So he’s been banned from the theatre, and it looks like Maizono is in trouble because of him. He feels his face flush with shame.

“I snuck in here myself,” Naegi admits. “Maizono-san had nothing to do with it. I’m sorry. I’ll leave right now, okay?”

“No,” Maizono says suddenly. She looks at Koizumi. “It’s my fault. I told Naegi-kun to meet me here. There was something really important I needed to talk with him about.” Then she takes Naegi’s hand—Naegi blushes slighty—and begins leading him towards the exit. She sends Koizumi a smile. “I promise it won’t happen again, Koizumi-san!”

Koizumi grumbles something in reply, but the words are lost to Naegi as Maizono pushes open the creaking door and drags him outside, behind the theatre. The sky is overcast, ready to rain at any moment. Naegi briefly hopes the two of them won’t get soaked

“Maizono-san, I’m so sorry!” Naegi says, just as Maizono says “I’m really sorry, Naegi-kun.” They blink at each other, silent for a moment.

“Why are you apologising?” Naegi asks, puzzled. “I’m the one who ruined your performance. It’s my fault you’re in trouble.”

“No, it’s not your fault, Naegi-kun. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Maizono firmly shakes her head. “I should have stood up for you more. I tried telling everyone you wouldn’t do something like that without a good reason, but they wouldn’t listen. If I just tried harder then—“

“No, it’s still my fault,” Naegi counters. “I was the idiot who ran on stage because I thought a dragon illusion was real. I could have ruined everything.”

“But you didn’t. We continued the play without any problems. Everyone was… upset, but I know we put on a good performance. There’s no reason for anyone to be angry at you.”

Naegi stops himself from arguing further. This isn’t why he came to see Maizono, and right not he’s only wasting time. He sighs, trying to push his guilt aside for a moment.

“Maizono-san, there’s something I need to tell you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tired and pale, Naegi stands outside his front door, a bag of clothes and other necessities hanging from his hands. A carriage has stopped beside the house, branded with gold and silver, and pulled by grumpy horses. When the door opens a familiar smiling face steps out onto the road.

“Good morning, Naegi-kun!” Yukizome waves to him, her voice much more chipper than Naegi feels. “Oh, you’re already packed?” A hint of confusion crosses her face. Naegi realises she doesn’t know about Kirigiri’s visit, nor what she told him about Munakata’s plan.

“Well, that makes things easier,” Yukizome says, before Naegi can stammer an excuse, smiling brightly again. She holds out her hands, and Naegi gives her his bag. He can’t help but stare at how effortlessly she hefts it to the carriage, while he was grunting just carrying it down the stairs.

The door behind him opens. Naegi turns and sees his mother’s worried face, and his heart breaks just a little more. He has already said his goodbyes and offered a half-truth in explanation—he didn’t want to worry his family with everything Munakata and Kirigiri told him, so he said he was chosen to train as a knight at the castle. They were rightfully confused. Why was he only telling them now? Why was he chosen? Why does he have to live at the castle? Does it have anything to with that knight dragging him away yesterday? Naegi answered their questions as best he could, trying to smile as if he was excited by the idea of becoming a knight. His parents relented, but doubt was clear on their faces.

“Makoto, are you sure about this?” his mother asks him. Naegi nods, though it’s half-hearted. She sighs. “You have never said anything about becoming a knight before. What brought this on so suddenly?”

Naegi glances towards the carriage. He sees Yukizome smile at him, a silent message that he is allowed a few minutes with his mother. “I just… think it’d be a good opportunity.”

Then his mother pulls him into a tight hug. Naegi is wrapped in the familiar scent of flowers and soap.

“You don’t have to do this, Makoto,” she says. “No one’s forcing you. If you don’t want to do this, then please just tell me.”

Naegi wants to cry. He knows that if he opens his mouth he will break down, so he bites his lip and says nothing. His mother seems disappointed by his response, and when she pulls away she gives him a sad smile.

“If, for some reason, you want to stop,” his mother says, “If the training’s too tough, or you decide you don’t want to be a knight, or you’re just homesick, then you can come home. We won’t be disappointed in you. And, sweetie, please make sure you visit, okay?”

“I will,” Naegi chokes out.

Even if he stayed there for another hour he wouldn’t have felt ready. He’s guided to the carriage and as he takes his seat he looks at his mother from the window. She looks teary eyed, but she tries to smile and calls “Good luck!” Movement catches his attention and when he looks up he sees Komaru waving to him from her bedroom window. He waves back.

Then the carriage starts moving, and Naegi is taken away from his family. He leans back in his cushioned seat, a strange sort of heaviness weighing down on him. Before he felt so petrified, so confused, but now he’s just tired. Opposite him, Yukizome smiles sympathetically.

“Don’t worry, Naegi-kun,” she says. “You’ll enjoy your time at the castle, and I’ll make sure you have the chance to visit your family again, too. Everything will be fine.”

Naegi nods gratefully. He can tell Yukizome is trying to cheer him up. If he’s still allowed to see his family, then it’s easier to push the word ‘ _bait’_ out of his mind. Instead, he tries to think about Maizono, about his conversation with her. They had stood together behind the theatre, Maizono silent as he told her everything that happened: how the knight took him away, how Munakata said he was the Hero of Hope, as well as everything Kirigiri explained the night before. When he finished, it felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. Finally, he managed to voice his fears and confusion over the strangeness that took over his life so suddenly.

After a moment of contemplation, Maizono looked at him with a serious face.

“Naegi-kun… Is all of this true? You’re not joking?”

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this.”

Maizono sighed as if she expected that answer. She seemed a little sad. “I can’t believe you have to go through something so dangerous. Naegi-kun, what are you going to do? Knowing you, fighting the Despair Witch wouldn’t end well.”

“I know. The Despair Witch could probably kill me in five seconds,” Naegi said, feeling a dulled sense of fear coiling in his stomach. He knew he couldn’t run away, but the urge was there, a quiet instinct that he chose to ignore.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Maizono said firmly. “Naegi-kun, I believe you can become an outstanding knight, but… You’re too nice. I know you wouldn’t want to hurt anyone, not even an evil witch. Even if you reached the point where you could easily defeat her, you wouldn’t want to kill the Despair Witch. That’s why I’m worried, Naegi-kun.” She continued to meet Naegi’s surprised gaze, her eyes strong and serious. “I don’t want you to get hurt or worse because of your kindness.”

Naegi couldn’t deny her words. Though it hadn’t occurred to him before, he realised that he didn’t want to hurt anyone. The Despair Witch plagued so many fairy tales and bedtime stories and songs. Adults said that bad children would be taken away by the Despair Witch, after which she would steal their life to fuel her horrible magic. She was nothing but a malicious force who destroyed everything she touched. And yet, Naegi hated the idea of killing her.

“I’m scared, Naegi-kun,” Maizono told him, her voice soft. “I’m scared that if you leave and try to fight the Despair Witch, you won’t come back. I don’t want that.”

“Maizono-san…” A thought struck Naegi, and determination sparked in his eyes. “When is your next performance, Maizono-san?”

“Huh?” Maizono blinked, taken aback. “Hmm… It should be next month, I think. I’m just in a side role, though.”

“All right.” Naegi knew what he was about to say was ridiculous, even cheesy, and he felt himself blush slightly as he spoke. “I’ll definitely be there. I promise. So, please don’t worry about me. I'll come back.”

For a moment, Maizono stared at him. She started smiling, a warm, thankful smile that made Naegi forget his self-consciousness.

“It’s a promise, then.”

The carriage’s wheel hits a small rock and jolts Naegi out of his reverie. He sees Yukizome staring out the window, her expression somewhat pensive. When she notices Naegi’s gaze, she gives him a cheerful smile.

“We’re nearly there, Naegi-kun.”


End file.
